onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Eye Pirates
2,876,000,000 |captain=Riku Dragion |}} The Raging Dragon Pirates are a pirate crew operating in New World, led by their captain Riku Dragion. This crew was formed after the death of Monkey D. Luffy. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of a dragon with fire at its side, and blazing horns. Depicting their freedom, and their Captains power. Crew Members Riku has a weird think for cool looking people and always seeks what he wants by sniffing them and testing their power. Because of this there are many different strong Nakama. This varying from former bounty hunters, marines, former slaves, to even royalty. Crew Strength The crew has many different people ranging from a Dog God, to Royalty, to a Former Slave, to A Fishman hybrid, to even a Dragon. All in all, these crew members are strong beyond belief. All crew members are easily capable of destroying a Pacifista, and all able to hit a logia in their own way, whether it be Fishman Karate, or Seastone, to Busoshoku Haki. Even the "pet" of the crew , Yakushi can utilize Busoshoku Haki. Crew Attributes {| class="sortable" border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" style="font-size:85%; border-collapse:collapse;" width="100%" |- bgcolor="#92000A" ! style="text-align: center; width: 130px;"| Name ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center; width: 250px;"| Profession ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center;"| Capabilities ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center; width: 165px;"|Epithet ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center; width: 165px;"|Bounty |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Riku Dragion | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Captain | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon *Haki *Fighting Genius *Amazing Fire Control | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"The Raging Dragon: Riku"' (ブラー, Arekuruu no Ryu: Riku?)) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 540,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Inuzuma Utsubara | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *First Mate *Swordsmen | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inugami *Haki *Dog Like Hearing *Expert Swordsmanship *Inhuman sence if Smell. | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"The Crescent Moon Killer"' (ブラック'パラディン, '''Mikazuki no Kira | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 460,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Nadai Capone | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Second Mate *Sniper | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Haki *Fighting Genius *Rokushiki *Expert Sniping Skills | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Black Fedora Capone" (スフィンクス, Kuro Fēdora no Cāponé) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 400,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Kurenai Yuki | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Shipwright | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Hair User *Cyborg *Expert Building Skills *Sea/Wapo Body *Blade Specialist | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Female Cyborg" (マウンテンシェーカー, Saibogu) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 302,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Mizuki Akatora | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Doctor | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Expert Martial Artist *Beyond Superhuman Strength *Shishi no Sutairu Master. *Haki *Inhuman seances, (smell, smell, sight, instinct, Ect) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Red Tiger" (マウンテンシェーカー, Akai Tora) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 210,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Zeiren Shiroi | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Cook | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Aoi Aoi no Mi *Excellent Cook *Skilled Knife Wielder *Healing | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Blue Demon" (声盗む, Aoi no Oni) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 290,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Hana Kobakyawa | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Helmswoman | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Expert Scythe Wielder *Great Sences *Ittokama Specialist *Haki | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Scythe God" (声盗む, Ogama no Kami) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 195,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Daitaro Yutaka | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Navigator | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Expert Sword Wielder *Fishman Karate Black Belt *Amazing Swimer *Amazing Naigational Skills *Water Control | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Prince of the Sea" '(声盗む, ''Umi no Ōji) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 405,000,000 Category:Raging Dragon Pirates Category:Pirate Crew